Dear
by fantasy-forest
Summary: Dear Mikuo, kuharap kamu bisa bekerja sama untuk tidak tertawa saat membaca surat dari seorang pengecut yang terlalu takut untuk berbicara dengan bibirnya sendiri.


Rin melepaskan pulpen yang sedari tadi ia genggam, membiarkan pulpen itu menggelinding hingga akhirnya jatuh mencium lantai. Bibirnya terus tersenyum selagi ia memasukkan surat itu kedalam amplop biru muda, sangat kontras apabila dibandingkan dengan kedua _sapphire_ berlinang air mata miliknya.

"Semua sudah berakhir," ujarnya.

Ya.

Semua bentuk perasaan sudah berakhir sejak kedua tangannya menggengam pulpen tersebut—

"Selamat tinggal, Mikuo."

—semua perasaan kekanakan dirinya terhadap Hatsune Mikuo.

Dear

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.

_Dear Mikuo, kuharap kamu bisa bekerja sama untuk tidak tertawa saat membaca surat dari seorang pengecut yang terlalu takut yang tak berani berbicara dengan bibirnya sendiri._

.

.

.

_Dear Mikuo,_

_Kuharap kamu bisa bekerja sama untuk tidak tertawa saat membaca surat dari orang menyebalkan ini atau aku akan menyuruh Miku membuang semua persediaan daun bawang milikmu. Ups …, maaf aku hanya bercanda._

_Hei, apa kamu ingat saat kita pertama bertemu dulu?_

_Err … pertemuan pertama kita memang tidak terlalu baik. Iya kan? Saat itu kita berdua masih sama-sama murid tahun ajaran baru dan entah bagaimana kebetulannya bisa saling merebut sapu yang tinggal satu di kelas. Pfft ..., aku masih ingat bagaimana wajah kusutmu saat gagal mendapatkan sapu itu._

_Tapi berkat itu kita menjadi akrab kan?_

_Yah…, walaupun semenjak pertukaran duduk di kelas dua. Kita berdua menjadi menjauh karena beberapa hal._

_Hal-hal seperti kamu yang terlalu sibuk dengan kiat-kiat mengejar 'dirinya' dan aku yang mulai menjauh karena perasaan bodoh yang dihasilkan hormon _adrenalin_ dan _dopamin _ini!_

_Jika kamu bertanya apa kaitan hormon dengan perasaan, kusarankan untuk membuka lagi halaman 143 pelajaran Biologi kita saat kelas 3 atau mencoba mencari nya di kotak pencarian terbesar di internet._

_Sudah tahu sekarang?_

_Kalau begitu kamu pasti mengerti maksudku, kan?_

_Memang lucu mengingat saat kelas dua itu kamu sedang gencar-gencar nya menjadi Suzune Ring anak 2-2 yang menjadi monyet pertamamu saat ujian semester 1 dulu._

_Apalagi saat aku mendengar dari Luka kamu akan menembak si Suzune itu menjelang kenaikan kelas. Rasanya aku ingin menertawaiku diriku sendiri atau lebih baiknya menceburkan diriku kedalam kolam penuh es saat itu juga._

_Yah … sayangnya aku masih terlalu cinta dengan nyawaku sendiri. Jadi, aku membatalkan niat bodohku itu—yang tak mungkin aku kerjakan pastinya—karena itu kamu masih bisa melihat aku dan senyum bodohku hingga saat ini. ;)_

_Ah, kurasa suratku sudah terlalu panjang ya? Aku bahkan ragu apa tulisan berantakan nan panjang ini masih bisa disebut surat atau tidak._

_Yang pasti sekian surat dariku, anggap saja ini surat bodoh dari seseorang yang terlalu takut akan perasaannya sendiri. Atau kasarnya lagi kau bisa menganggap surat ini berasal dari pengecut yang tak berani berbicara dari bibirnya sendiri hingga nekat menuliskan surat panjang tanpa inti yang jelas untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya._

_Salam,_

_Kagamine Rin._

**Nb : **_Luka pernah bilang kalau aku terlalu melankolis dalam menanggapi perasaan ini, kurasa ia memang benar—karena aku terlalu terbawa perasaan dalam menyukaimu. _

**Nbb** **:** _Jadi, begitu kamu selesai membaca surat ini. Kuharap kamu tak menghindar dariku karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menyukaimu (eh, kita juga akan berpisah kan? Kamu dengan sekolah pilihanmu dan aku dengan sekolah pilihanku di Hokaido)._

**Nbbb** **: **_Selamat berbahagia dengan Suzune Ring! Kalian pasangan yang serasi, percayalah padaku!_

**END (Maybe?)**

* * *

Hai, lama tak berjumpa! Setelah sekian lama bertapa (?) akhirnya saya berhasil membuat fanfic baru ditengah WB yang tengah melanda ;; w ;; (walaupun ini tidak dibilang fanfic juga T.T). Yah, mungkin banyak yang bingung kenapa surat Rin rada error gitu, PLEASE SAYA JUGA TIDAK MENGERTI /cukup.

Yah ..., setidaknya saya masih bisa menulis walaupun hasilnya rada error /

Sekian dari saya, :'3/

**fantasy-forest**


End file.
